Some electrical connectors are soldered to surfaces. In situations where a strong soldered joint is required, such as on automotive glass, there are some materials that are not used for such electrical connectors, for example, aluminum, because solder does not form a strong joint with aluminum. It is believed that natural oxides on the aluminum cause poor bonding.